Wedding Night
by DemonRider404
Summary: A fairly simple story about Maka, Soul, a wedding, and a lemon for my hornier readers. SoMa LEMON, one-shot.


**Disclaimer:**

**Dragon: *Looking over DemonRider's shoulder* Hey, whatcha writin'?**

**DR: A story...**

**Dragon: Well no duh...I mean, like, what's it about?**

**DR: Simple, Maka and Soul get married...and I think I'm gonna add a lemon at the end, now that I think about it.**

**Dragon: Isn't it a bit of a spoiler when you put it in the disclaimer like that?**

**DR: *Raises eyebrow over shoulder* It ain't much of a plot, and it's all in the summary anyway, so no. And anyway, you're distracting me from coming up with YET ANOTHER WAY to say I don't own Soul Eater :/ Please continue! :)**

**Dragon: That's what you get for being a fanfiction writer, sucker.**

**DR: *Tilts her head up so she's facing DragonRider* You're lucky I fuckin' love you...**

**Dragon: *Smiles evilly***

Wedding Night

**Four Years Before Wedding...**

Soul sat in class away from his assigned seat next to Maka, instead seating himself next to Black*Star. The three aforementioned teens were, respectively, seventeen, sixteen, and seventeen (Soul and Black*Star being the same age). Soul had his feet on the desk and had his cell phone under the desk, texting a friend in another classroom. He sighed and put his phone away in his pocket and sat up, putting his chin in his hands and staring down at his hard-working meister, who was devotedly scribbling notes while the professor droned on. Soul smiled affectionately, sighing. Black*Star tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, what's with the googly-eyes at Maka?" he murmured, not wanting to attract Stein's attention.

"Hm?" Soul snapped out of his trance, looking at his friend, who was scrutinizing him accusingly.

"You've got a crush on her, don't you?" He edged closer to Soul, raising his eyebrow and making one eye pop out really large (what I like to call the Frog-Eye). Soul leaned back, looking slightly freaked.

"N-no," he muttered nervously, looking away and blushing. Soul had always been a bad liar. Black*Star nodded his head.

"Uh-huh," he said sarcastically, not believing Soul for a minute. "Seriously, man, you like her. _Say it!_" Once again, he was all up in Soul's personal space.

"I love her!" Soul hissed.

"Eh?" That had not been the answer Black*Star was looking for.

"I...I-I love her," he repeated, looking back down at his meister.

"Why?" Black*Star asked, backing off. Soul resumed his "googly-eyed" position and looked down at her fondly.

"I dunno, man," he breathed, "I just love her."

**Six Months Before Wedding...**

Soul cuddled with his girlfriend of almost four years, Maka, in her bed. She had decided, while they were wrestling, to take a nap on top of him, but Soul, being the near-obsessive, doting boyfriend that he was, had gone along with it. He'd even fallen asleep with her at one point, but had woken up before her. He now lay there, stroking her blonde hair and rubbing her back, relaxing and feeling Maka's chest rise and fall with her slow, even breathing. He sighed and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

_God, I love this girl..._

Maka squirmed slightly and moaned quietly in her sleep. She'd done this a few times before, so Soul wasn't quite expecting her to actually open her eyes and stare up at him blankly. She blinked a few times, as though regaining her wits, and finally smiled at him.

"Soul!" she chirped, throwing her arms around his neck as best she could while she leaped up and kissed him. She caught him by surprise, but he managed to keep his wits about him, flipping her over onto her back and kissing her back softly. She giggled into their kiss while Soul's hands ventured down her sides, marveling silently at her curves. He grabbed her wrists and gingerly held them above her head, pinning her down. He broke away from her and chuckled.

"Hey, Soul," Maka said with a smile on her face, "guess what?"

"What?" Soul smiled back, playing along.

"I love you," she said. Soul leaned closer to her.

"I love you more," he countered playfully. She shook her head defiantly.

"Nope. I do."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nope," he smiled, "I love you more."

"I love you twice as more," she giggled. Soul rolled his eyes; he found it ironic how that at 15 she acted 20 and now that she was 20 she acted 12. He actually found it quite adorable.

"I love you times infinity. So there," he concluded, aware of how childish it sounded.

"I love you times infinity plus one more than you could ever say."

He shook his head. "How is it that we never have an argument I win?"

She leaned up to kiss him. "Because you can't keep up," she murmured against his lips before kissing them. Soul chuckled and leaned down so she wouldn't have to sit up to kiss him. After a long while of making out, Maka broke away and sighed, her face flushed.

"What time is it?" she asked. Soul, also blushing, turned and glanced at the bedside table clock.

"Bout six...you were asleep for two hours."

"That's what happens when you're studying-"

"Studying? Maka, we graduated two years ago, why the hell are you studying?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "I guess I'm just so used to it, and, well, I've been looking into college."

"College? You mean school after school?"

"If that's what you want to call it. It'd be good for you, you know, you silly love-struck boy," she used the cute little nickname she'd given him when he confessed his love for her. She tapped his nose as she sat up on the edge of the bed, standing up and stretching.

"Maybe. I mean, I think all the dorm parties and choosing your own classes would be cool, but..." he paused to catch Maka when she got a debilitating head-rush and fell backwards, "...but I have other plans for the future."

She looked up at him, laying limp in his arms. "You have plans for the future?"

"Of course. What, you think I'm just gonna sit around drinking beer and watching the NFL with a five-o-clock shadow for the rest of my life?"

Maka frowned; the image in her head reminded her scarily of her father. "No, of course not." She stood up and faced him. "Soo..." she dragged out the word for effect, "what exactly were these _plans _of yours?" As she said this, she trailed a finger down his chest. He smiled at her and put his hands on her waist.

"Actually, _dear_," he said with emphasis, pulling her up against him, "a lot of them have to do with you."

Maka blushed and raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Soul smiled and nodded, before his expression turned more serious. He looked at the ground and bit his lip, blushing furiously. Maka furrowed her brow; she couldn't remember having ever seen Soul look quite this nervous.

"Maka..." he murmured.

"Hm?"

"We were about eleven and twelve when we met, right?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded.

"And we were the closest of friends until I was sixteen, when I fell in love with you." he took both her hands and looked her straight in the eyes, though not without effort and a whole lot of blushing. "A year later, we started dating, and, well, you know." She nodded again. "We've been through everything together, Maka, good times and bad. We've defeated Kishins, we've had our fights, and we've had our moments...and I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Maka blushed. She wasn't sure if this was going where she thought it was. But her suspicions were confirmed when Soul dropped to one knee in front of her and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Maka, I dunno what else to say, I love you to death...will you marry me?"

She gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands to keep from squealing. For the past four years she'd had her own little teen daydreams about this day, but they were nothing compared to the real thing. She could feel tears of joy stinging at her eyes and smiled at him, moving her hands down to her heart.

"Yes!" she said, grinning. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand, smiling up at her. She pulled him up into a standing position and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he smirked. Her look clearly said "Don't start with me." He laughed and kissed her deeply, holding his future wife tightly in his arms.

**Wedding Day...**

Maka stood outside the front door of the church, Tsubaki helping her make sure she was all ready. Maka's hair was curled and sprayed, and her dress was white, sparkly, backless, and knee-length, with one long sleeve. The other side was strapless. There was a huge bow on the ass and her dainty feet were adorned with cute little satin peep-toe heels with bows on the top. She turned to Tsubaki, who was making sure the bow was straight.

"Do I look alright, Tsubaki?" she anxiously asked her yellow-clad maid-of-honor. Tsubaki smiled.

"You look lovely. Soul will love it."

Maka smiled and turned to face her other two bridesmaids and Soul's groomsmen. "What do you guys think?"

Liz smiled, putting her hands on her hips, which were scantly covered by a purple minidress. In her hand she carried Maka's tiara/veil.

"You look great, Maka! Are you sure you don't want me to do your makeup?"

Maka nodded.

"Pretty! Pretty!" an only slightly-more-mature-than-she-used-to-be Patty giggled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands, her pink tulle skirt flying.

"How the hell do you jump in high heels, Patty?" Liz asked incredulously.

"How the hell do you walk in them, Liz?" Patty countered, making Maka and Tsubaki laugh. Kid decided to chip in his own opinion.

"You're gorgeous, Maka," he said, eye twitching (well, both eyes, or it wouldn't be symmetrical,) "but the asymmetry of your dress bothers me..."

"You'll be fine, Kid," Liz snapped. "We're only here for a few hours, then Soul and Maka and her asymmetrical dress are gonna drive off in a friggin' limo." She rolled her eyes jealously.

"Yeah, Maka, the dress looks great!" Black*Star chimed in—loudly—randomly appearing behind her with an arm around her shoulders, "Betcha Soul can't wait to take it off!" he laughed. Maka scoffed and shrugged him off, and he staggered away, holding his stomach with laughter. A redheaded girl wearing a black pantsuit walked up to Maka. This straight-haired girl was Dona, a girl who had enrolled late in the DWMA and had quickly befriended Soul. She was a tomboy beyond tomboys, and so would not be caught dead in a dress, so when Soul found himself one short on groomsmen, Dona had jumped at the opportunity.

"You look awesome, Maka," Dona said, "if a little glitzy...or a lot glitzy...I'm sure Soul will like it," she patted Maka's shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Think you're ready?" Tsubaki asked. "They're gonna play your cue here soon."

Maka was about to respond when Tsubaki yanked her to the side and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen (and Dona, since she wasn't really a grooms_man_) surrounded her, completely concealing her from whoever just came out the door. She recognized the voice right away.

"Are you guys ready yet? I ain't gonna stand at this altar all day!"

"Yes you are if that's how long it takes," Dona countered.

Soul growled. "And where the hell's the priest?"

"The pastor isn't here?" Tsubaki cried. "Oh, God..."

"Hey..." Soul murmured. "Where the hell's Maka?"

"You use the phrase 'the hell' a lot," Patty noted at the same time Liz said, "Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony?"

Soul scoffed. "C'mon, you know I don't believe in that stuff."

"She does. So get your tuxedo'd _ass _back inside!"

"You oughta listen to the girl in the mini, Soul, she knows what she's talking about," came an older male's voice. Everyone turned to see who the newcomer was, and all the girls' jaws dropped, even Dona's, though that was more out of shock than being lovestruck. Of course, Maka couldn't see why, but Soul kind of confirmed it for her.

"Wes?" he cried incredulously.

"_You're_ Soul's older brother?" All the girls (except Maka, who couldn't see him) cried simultaneously. Maka was surprised to see Liz actually dropped to the ground in a dead faint. Patty, with a dark blush on her cheeks, waved her hands around and giggled, "D-don't mind Liz, she's a bit of a weirdo..."

"Uh-huh, Patty, and you're not?" Dona chimed in, probably the only girl besides Maka who wasn't entirely starstruck by Soul's brother. Patty glared at her.

"Soul, get your ass back inside," Black*Star said, pushing Soul back through the double doors, "we wanna show off your fiancee and she won't come out until you can't see her!"

Soul groaned but finally assented, walking back down the aisle to stand back at the altar. Finally, Maka's little friend-shield split, revealing her to Wes, who gave her a friendly smile.

"So this is the girl my little brother is marrying? You're Maka?"

Maka smiled and nodded, studying Wes closely. He wasn't at all like she'd imagined him, honestly. He actually looked a lot like Soul, same hair, same eyes, just taller...a little bit more well-groomed...and just...older. And slightly cuter, but not the point.

"His descriptions of your beauty do you no justice," he said playfully, kissing her hand. Maka blushed and Dona laughed.

"Now, now, you're not hitting on your brother's fiancee, are you?" she laughed with everyone else.

"She knows I didn't mean it like that," he chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna head inside and...practice my lines, pick on my brother and whatnot."

"Lines?" Maka asked.

"Preacher's sick and I didn't wanna miss my brother's wedding, so..."

"You're the priest?" a miraculously revived Liz asked. Wes nodded. Liz swooned, and Maka swore she could see little hearts floating above her head after Wes turned around to walk back inside with a final "See you all in about 20 minutes."

Inside, Soul had pulled up a chair by the altar and was lazing disinterestedly while his brother flipped through a bible and scribbled quick notes and things.

"Are you even allowed to write in the bible?" Soul asked, peeking one eye open.

"It's mine," Wes told him without looking up.

"I didn't know you owned one..."

"Mom and Dad gave it to me a while back...thing's ready to fall apart. So...for sake of conversation, how'd the bachelor party go?"

"Are you kiddin'? Whiskey, strippers, loud-ass music...I don't remember a thing," Soul laughed. Wes nodded.

"I saw your fiancee, by the way," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Soul sat up, suddenly interested. "What's her dress look like, they all told me I wasn't allowed to see it."

"You're not. Bad luck."

Soul sighed and slouched again. "You too?"

"I will tell you this, though. Looks a little more like a prom dress than it does a wedding dress, but it's really pretty."

Soul nodded. "She is really pretty." He stared at the ceiling, daydreaming and picturing his meister in all sorts of prom dresses. Including very revealing ones...he shook his head and chuckled to himself. Those fantasies could wait until _after _the ceremony. He definitely had plans for that...

"Is her hair always curled like that?"

"Huh?"

"Maka's hair." Wes looked up. "Is it always curled?"

"No. She usually has it straight...and in pigtails."

"Pigtails at 20?"

"Ever since she was little. It's like she never takes them out...except to bathe."

"Have you ever _seen _her bathe?" Wes raised his eyebrows suggestively, amused by his little brother's blush.

"O-once...on accident," Soul stammered, looking away and blushing. "She Maka-Chopped me almost endlessly for it..."

"Eh?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

"Basically means she smacked me over the head with the spine of a hardback book until I bled."

"Oh wow," Wes actually burst into laughter, "abusive relationship much?"

"A, she does that to everyone who pisses her off, and B, this was long before we were together."

"Still," Wes said, still laughing, "that's friggin' hilarious. For some reason I can totally see her hitting you over the head with a book."

"Yeah, she's my little bookworm..." Soul sighed affectionately.

"Oh, don't you get all googly-eyed like that! It's not like you, little bro."

"Don't call me that..."

"What, little?"

"Yes!"  
"You probably are..." Wes muttered, smirking.

"_I'm bigger than you are!_" Soul hissed irritatedly, catching his brother's innuendo.

"You don't know that."

"Maka will."

"What, she walk in on you beatin' it to Penthouse?"

"You wish!" Soul's face flushed. In reality, Maka..._had_ walked in on him masturbating...more than once.

"Soul, you're a horrible liar. Hey, I got a question for ya."

"Okay..."

He leaned forward over the altar. "What's the difference between a hormone and an enzyme?"

"You do know I failed my biology class, right?"

"Can't hear an enzyme."

Soul furrowed his brow at his brother...then burst into laughter with him when he finally got it.

"That was a good one, man!" Soul high-fived his brother.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Wes laughed.

"Oh really? Like what?"

But Wes didn't have time to unleash his next joke, as he saw Dona signaling to the organ player. She tapped her wrist twice and held up five fingers. _Five minutes_, was what she was trying to say. Soul hurriedly put the folding-chair back where he had stolen it and stood in his position as the guests started filing in. He sighed; this was it. This was really it. He looked at Wes.

"We doing this traditionally?"

Wes only smirked.

Maka, now with her veil and bouquet, was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe this was really happening! She had about 5 minutes left to make sure she had everything ready and then they'd play the cue for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to walk in arm-in-arm...and then Maka, arm-in-arm with her currently sobbing father. Dona was presently reviewing who would be going with who.

"Papa," Maka glared at Spirit, "could you please save the crying for _after _the ceremony?"

Spirit nodded, wiping tears away from his eyes. "M-my little girl..." then he stood up straight. "No! Gotta stay strong! Man up!" He stood at attention and puffed his chest out, actually making Maka laugh. Then his tears started falling again. "My little girl..."

"Your little girl is 20 years old, Spirit, I think she knows what she's doing," Kid intervened. Then Liz came up to Maka and put a hand on her shoulder.

"By the way, your dad just reminded me. We have a surprise for you." She gestured to a car driving up to the curb in one of the reserved spots. There were cars all up and down the street for the guests; it was like the entire town had come. Maka recognized a lot of these cars, almost 20 years living here had done that, but this one she hadn't seen before. Maybe someone had gotten a new car recently? But no...no, it was much, much more shocking. When the owner of the car stepped out, Maka's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Mom!" she cried, thrusting her bouquet into Liz's arms and running towards her mother. Kami smiled and held her arms open for her daughter, hugging her tightly. Maka noted that the last time she had seen her mother was...a long time ago, and they were about the same height now. When she finally broke away from her mother, Kami smiled at her.

"My Maka, all grown up..."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't very well miss my only daughter's big day, now could I?"

She brushed a stray lock of hair from Maka's face while Maka tried to keep from crying. Kami put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, and Maka saw, for the first time, laugh lines at the edge of her mother's mouth. It was then that Maka realized that while she was enjoying her youth and just coming into adulthood, her mother must have been pushing 40.

"So," Kami said, smiling, "who's the lucky man?"

"I'll give you two guesses," Liz snickered.

"Hmm...wouldn't by any chance be the boy with the blue hair?"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Good thing I gave you two guesses!" Liz guffawed. Black*Star cringed.

"Are you kidding?" He slapped a hand on Maka's shoulder, "This girl is, like, my sister-from-another-mister! We've never had anything romantic...well, except at that party-" he murmured, scratching his chin. Maka pushed him away, her face turning bright red.

"Which was a dare from your sick friends! Now go!"

Maka certainly did not want to remember the impromptu open-mouthed kiss she'd gotten from an intoxicated Black*Star at their graduation party...or Soul's reaction and the fistfight that she had to pull him from, for that matter. Her mother laughed and took another guess as to Maka's fiance.

"So, the partner, then?"

Maka blushed, smiled, and nodded. She heard her father growl behind her.

"Why did you have to pick the octopus-head, of all people?" he blubbered, "Some three billion men in the world and you had to pick him!"

"Papa, there may be three billion men in the world, but there's about three thousand in this city, and I love him, that's why!"

Spirit shut up. Suddenly all the girls, minus Dona, squealed and Maka turned around to see what the hell was going on. Wes had poked his head out the door.

"You guys ready? We're going on here in a minute."

Dona turned to the others. "Okay, guys," she said, "remember how we rehearsed this...Tsubaki, Black*Star, you two will walk up first. Kid and I will go next, then Liz, Patty, you two will go, serving as bridesmaids _and _flower girls. Then, when her cue plays, Maka and her father will walk down the aisle, Kami following behind. Everyone got that? You guys ready?"

All the other girls nodded, as did the guys. Spirit sniffed and nodded, wiping his tears. Maka bit her lip. This was it. This was really it. She was going to walk down that aisle, with everyone she knew staring at her, right up to the man who had been her best friend, partner, and boyfriend, in order, for what seemed like her entire life. And she was going to promise to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Maka?" Kami turned her daughter's face towards her. "Are you ready for this? This is the most important day of your life, you know."

"You're not gonna get cold feet, are you?" Tsubaki asked concernedly, slapping Black*Star when he muttered, "Or a divorce..."

Maka looked around at her friends and remembered when Soul had dropped to one knee in front of her, pulled out a diamond ring, and asked her to marry him. She had made a promise...she put on a determined face and nodded.

"I'm ready."

The others cheered and lined up as they had practiced. The organ struck its first note and Tsubaki glided down the aisle with Black*Star, smiling for the many cameras and cell phones that were lifted. Kami kissed Maka's cheek and dropped her veil over her face as Dona and Kid moved forward behind Tsubaki and Black*Star. Maka turned and grabbed her father's arm, her bouquet clutched tightly to her chest. Finally, her two bridesmaids/flower girls went up, and Maka's heart went into overdrive.

This. Was really. It.

She heard the organ play her cue. She looked in at the audience standing to their feet, Soul standing at the altar and looking her way. Her feet were rooted to the spot. She was so nervous she couldn't move! Her heart had stopped and her breathing was labored; she was going to faint. Then she looked up at her father, who simply smiled down at her. That one gesture from a familiar person gave her the confidence she needed, and she took her first step forward, then her next, then her next, until her father pulled her to a stop just in front of the dais where the altar stood, with Wes behind it. He began the opening "Dearly beloved, (yada yada) who gives away this woman (yada yada)?" Spirit gave the formal "I give away this woman (yada yada)" response, and Soul took Maka's hand and helped her up the stairs, turning her to face him.

"I love you," he mouthed soundlessly, smiling.

"I love you, too," she mouthed back, holding his hands in her own, squeezing for comfort. She remembered a piece of advice Liz had given her when she had announced her engagement.

"When the wedding does come," she had said, "just keep looking in his eyes. Don't make eye contact with anyone else. Looking at someone familiar should help ease the nervousness."

Maka decided to go with Liz's advice, never taking her eyes off Soul's.

"Well," Wes said, "now that we're done with the traditional greeting and dearly beloved yada, yada,"  
there was a murmur of laughter through the crowd, "let's get straight to the point. We all know why we're here...these two, my dear little brother Soul and his beautiful braniac girlfriend Maka, have been together pretty much their entire lives. Perhaps not romantically, until about four years ago, but together nonetheless. They were best friends from the time they met, and believe me, Soul spoke of _nothing else_," he gave his brother a knowing look and drew another laugh from the crowd, "and I'm sure Maka's friends can kinda say the same about her." Liz snickered behind her hand while Patty and Tsubaki nodded, making Maka blush.

"So," Wes continued, "they were friends and meister-weapon partners for almost four years from the time they met until Soul became a Deathscythe, but they stayed connected at the hip—and probably a few other places," he muttered, earning a glare from Maka. He laughed with the crowd, "Okay, the bride's givin' me the death glare...anyway, they stayed closer than ever, actually falling in love. They've faced dangerous Kishins, bloodsucking beasts, and terrifying professors," another laugh from the crowd, "and basically been through hell together. And now, in front of everyone they know, they're going to promise to spend the rest of their lives together. So," he flipped a page in his Bible, "let's get to the point, shall we? Alright, Soul Evans, do you—aw, screw tradition—Soul, you wanna spend the rest of your life with this girl?"

"Would I have asked her if I didn't?" Soul answered, before looking back at Maka intensely. "Yes, I do."

"And Maka," Wes made a mock grimace at his brother, "are you _sure _you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes!" Maka laughed. Wes nodded.

"Then by the power of God and the witness of everyone here, I pronounce you man and wife..." he looked at Soul. "You may kiss your bride, li'l bro."

Soul dramatically raised Maka's veil, laying it down over her tiara and exposing her smile and teary green eyes. Maka thrust her bouquet in an unsuspecting Wes's arms and threw her arms around Soul's neck, pressing her lips against his, catching him by surprise.

"Or she can kiss you," Wes joked as Soul slowly slipped his arms around Maka's waist and kissed her back deeply and the crowd stood, clapping and cheering. Kami, standing off to the side, dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Her ex-husband, however, was a different story, simply collapsing unceremoniously and sobbing uncontrollably.

When Soul finally broke away from Maka, he looked down at her and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He chuckled and turned him and Maka out to face the crowd and the wedding photographer. Funnily enough, after years of picking on her, _Ox _of all people, had offered to Maka to be the cameraman upon hearing about her engagement. He got a few shots of Soul with his bride, but he had to take a few more than expected because Wes, Dona, and Black*Star thought it would be funny to photobomb them.

"Finally got the perfect shot!" he cried, before looking back at the picture again, "_Damn it, Dona, why's your ass in it!_"

Dona, leaning back on Black*Star, laughed until her stomach hurt. Ox managed to capture a few good pictures before he called for a group shot. Then, Soul stole the microphone from his brother and said, "Okay, well, I think you've seen enough of me and Maka, why don't we get a little lip-locking action from my best man and _his_ childhood sweetheart?"

The crowd cheered as Soul turned to Black*Star, who turned bright red.

"This is for standing behind you guys and pulling my shirt open like Superman, isn't it?" he cried. Everyone laughed, and Liz pushed Tsubaki up with a devious smirk on her face. Maka couldn't decide who was redder, Tsubaki or Black*Star. And, of course, when the two finally did lock lips, Maka and Soul made a little hand-heart over Tsubaki and Black*Star's heads, which Ox then proceeded to photograph.

"Alright," Soul said into the microphone when Tsubaki and Black*Star finished their kiss, "let's get these folding chairs outta the way and clear the floor, let's get this party _started_!"

On the drive—not in a limo, as Liz had thought, but in the car Soul had recently gotten—Maka thought back to the reception. Much champagne, cake, music, and, of course, a spotlight dance with the newlyweds. She remembered one of the funniest points of the night: the throwing of the bouquet and the garter. She recalled one incident in particular, when Soul had been searching on her leg for the garter...

**Fla****shback!**

Maka sat in a folding chair in the middle of the now-cleared sanctuary, waiting for Soul to slip off the garter and throw it at the guys. Dona already held the bouquet, a cloud hanging over Patty's head; she had definitely hoped to catch it. Dona, on the other hand, hadn't been paying attention; it just kind of fell in her hands.

Soul, tired of blindly searching for Maka's garter, simply stuck his head under the skirt, drawing a squeal from her and a laugh from the crowd. He finally found the elastic band, adorned with lace and sky-blue satin roses, but decided, since no-one could see him do it...

_SMACK!_

Soul held his head where Maka had hit it.

"Watch where your hands are going!" she cried, face red with embarrassment. Everyone burst into laughter and Wes called, "Yeah, Soul, save it for the honeymoon!"

Finally, Soul slid the band off Maka's leg and stood, stretching it as though preparing to fling a rubber band, closing his eyes, and releasing.

There was a _smack _and a _thud _as the garter hit Kid square in the face. The guys helped him up and Kid held the garter up to examine it. Dona, upon seeing the guy who apparently was to be her future husband, cringed away and shoved the flowers into Patty's hands.

"_You _marry Pretty-Boy," she said, fleeing, "I got my own!"

"I get to marry Kid! I get to marry Kid!" Patty sang, dancing around with the flowers before flinging herself onto Kid, who, again, was thrown to the ground, this time by Patty's fierce kiss.

Soul laughed and pulled Maka into his side, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, by the way," he murmured into her hair, "you have great legs."

Maka flushed. Just then, music blasted through the huge speakers mounted on the walls, the lights dimmed, and the spotlights came on, the brightest one focused on Maka and Soul.

"_Sext, sext, sext," _went the intro, next to a hip-hop beat.

"_Less than three is just a tease__  
__Send those nudes, make me drool__  
__Hit me up, make me cum__  
__Wanna sext? I'll show you some__  
__  
__Sticky drama all the way__  
__Want my dick? You __gotta pay!__  
__You've seen what my thumbs can do__  
__ T__ime to use my tongue on you__  
__  
__Show me what you got on my LCD__  
__Let's get down to it__  
__So you can get down on me__  
__Cybering is so 1999__  
__You've got to be textually active__  
__If you wanna be mine_"

Soul groaned and blushed; he'd heard this song before and so wasn't quite as shocked as everyone else when the chorus came in.

_"I wanna fuck you hard__  
__ I wanna feel you deep__  
__ I wanna rock your body__  
__ I wanna taste your sweet__  
__  
__ I wanna fuck you hard__  
__ I wanna feel you deep__  
__ I __wanna aah ahh__  
__ I wanna aah ahh"_

It was then, while several people were hurriedly trying to shut the radio off, that they realized there was someone singing along. They turned slowly to see Dona standing behind the sound system with a microphone, doing the dance to the song and singing into the mic. She smirked knowingly at Soul.

"Betcha like that, don't you, Soul?" she asked, causing him to turn even redder. All he could do was blush and pray Maka couldn't understand the lyrics.

**Back to the Present!**

Soul pulled up into the driveway of a nicely-sized two-story house a little outside town. She gaped at it, amazed. She hadn't even been aware that this place was here! It must have been fairly new, since it appeared to be in very good shape. Soul smiled at her, holding her hand tightly.

"Yep. We got our own house. No more friggin' apartments," he muttered while Maka got up out of the car and gazed in awe at the house. Soul followed, coming up behind her and hugging her tightly, kissing her cheek. She squealed in surprise when Soul picked her up and smiled down at her.

"Welcome home," he said, kissing her, "Maka Evans."

Maka smiled, blushing. She liked the way her new name sounded...it had kind of a ring to it. She put her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest while he carried her inside. He put her back on her feet once they entered the house, still having his arm around her waist. She took off her tiara and veil and hung it on a nearby coat rack while Soul discarded his jacked and led her through the living room, chatting on about something...but Maka's mind was elsewhere.

As she looked up at her husband, she let her mind venture into places she'd promised herself she'd never visit. While they'd been dating, on occasion she'd daydreamed...of what it would be like, holding him close to her while they kissed passionately, their tongues intertwining...their naked bodies pressed together as he slowly caressed her...now that they were on their honeymoon, they'd be together, outside of town, for about a week...alone. Maka got butterflies just thinking about all the things she wanted him to do to her...and now could be her perfect chance.

Suddenly, Soul pulled her against him, smiling at her.

"Isn't that right?" he asked...obviously he must have made a joke about something she hadn't heard. So instead of going through all the work to find out what had just happened, Maka decided she wanted to do something else instead...her hands on his shoulders, she kissed him deeply, moaning softly. Soul, holding her still, kissed back, muttering, "well, I'll take that as a yes." But he wasn't quite expecting what she did next.

Overcome by her desire to live out her teenage fantasies, Maka pushed Soul backwards slowly until he found himself collapsing into a sitting position on the couch, where she straddled him and kissed him even harder. Soul, groaning quietly and seeming to understand what she wanted, slid his hand slowly up her leg, loving the softness of her skin. One hand on her back, his hand ventured under her skirt and, just to get a reaction out of her, squeezed her ass. She squealed and gave him a laugh, but she wasn't going to waste time with all this touch-and-tease shit. She was already having difficulty thinking clearly, she was so hot and wet...she wanted him, and she wanted him _now_!

Moaning loudly, she pulled her hair up away from her neck, straightened up, and fluidly moved her hips, grinding their lower halves together. Soul moaned and watched her, staring hungrily at her bared throat and down her body. He did rather like this dress, or, rather, the way it accented her curves. Soon he was too horny to even notice anything else in the room but her; the way she ground herself against him, he could _feel _just how wet she was...he could feel just how warm she was, and could only imagine that tight pussy around his throbbing erection. Deciding he liked that thought, a little too much, perhaps, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her down to kiss her again.

_Heh, success_, she thought, kissing him intensely, moaning and hoping to make him as fucking horny as she was. She hastily undid his shirt, exposing his still-scarred chest, and then, while sliding her tongue into his mouth, worked on his belt.

While she slid his belt off and undid his pants, Soul tried to untie the bow on the back of her dress; no way was he gonna be stripped this quickly and leave her with her clothes on. When he appeared to be unaware that the bow was built in, Maka took his hand and slid it up her side to the zipper on the sleeveless side of the dress. Still kissing her deeply, he pulled the zipper down and next thing he knew, her dress was on the floor and she was sitting on top of him in her underwear, smirking at him. It was then that he realized he was completely topless and his pants had been undone; he was also in nothing but his underwear. He looked back up at her, and she smirked one more time before she closed her eyes, threw her head back, moaned and ground against him hard. All of a sudden being able to feel more of her through the thinner fabric, he was caught slightly off-guard and let out a moan himself, holding her tightly. He pulled her torso down and nestled her face into his neck as he thrust back into her, making her whimper and moan his name. Groaning, he pulled her hair back from her neck and gently bit down, making her gasp. He slowly sucked and licked her skin, grazing her neck with his teeth and stroking her hair while continuing to thrust into her covered pussy.

"S-Soul..." she panted, moaning as he bit down on the sensitive part of her neck, where it met the shoulder. She lifted her head and kissed him again, sliding down his body until she was on her knees between his legs. When Soul looked down at her and realized what she was doing, he blushed violently. Of course, this wouldn't be his first time—he'd had a few high-school loves before Maka—but still, the thought of having his cock in her mouth gave him butterflies and made heat creep up to his face.

Maka only smiled deviously as she slowly rubbed his dick through his underwear, brushing her lips against the bulge and sighing. Soul moaned; he could feel her hot breath on him even as she pulled down his underwear, baring his erection. She watched him carefully as she made a fist around him and slowly rubbed up and down. She watched him close his eyes and moan softly, and smiled, holding him a little tighter, moving a little faster, experimenting to see what reactions she could get from him.

When she had originally thought of doing this, she figured it would be awkward. And it was, but after the initial discomfort had faded, Maka decided she was enjoying this, watching him moan and whine, sitting there at her mercy. She sat there on her knees and stared up at him, rubbing his hard member and watching him sigh, whimper, and groan.

"Maka..." he sighed, and as he reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, she leaned her head forward and set her tongue to his cock, licking slowly from the base up to the tip, watching him close his eyes and moan even louder than before, his fingers making a fist in her hair. She closed her eyes and took the head into her mouth, sliding down and then back up again, still watching Soul while he threw his head back and formed his other hand into a fist.  
Maka bobbed up and down on him a couple more times then swirled her tongue around him, making him gasp and let out a loud moan. Tugging gently at her hair, earning himself a whimper, Soul watched her as she continued to work him in her mouth. As he felt her wet, willing mouth slide up and down his shaft, he really could only think one thing: where in the hell did she learn this? However, before long, that, too, was drowned out by his own moans and cries. While his partner deepthroated him, Soul yanked at her hair, gritting his teeth against the groans and pleas that threatened to burst from his throat. An occasional moan or growl came out uncontrollably, but, hell, it wasn't his fault! Right? And why the fuck was he still trying to think? He decided it would just be easier to let his mind go to static and simply enjoy the feeling of Maka's mouth latched onto his dick.

Soul felt incredible pressure building up in his stomach, a growing tightness that he was all too familiar with. With one hand, he held on tightly to Maka's hair, the other grasping the arm of the couch.

"M-Maka..." he groaned, "I...I-I'm gonna..." he couldn't force anything else out. He looked down at Maka, who met his eyes with a lusty gaze as she slowly, teasingly, pulled him out of her mouth, releasing him with a _pop_ and a sigh. She stroked him a few more times before climbing back up to straddle him again. Soul growled unhappily; after all that fucking teasing and she couldn't just finish him? He scowled up at her mocking "I win" smirk. Growling loudly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her down to capture her lips again. While the two fought for dominance in a searing kiss, Soul yanked at her bra strap until it finally snapped in half, baring her perky breasts to him. Taking one in his hand and kneading it slowly, Maka moaning into his fervent kiss, he tugged her panties down. However, with the way she was sitting, he could only pull them down so far. The second she helped him pull them completely off, Soul attacked.

Throwing her down onto her back on the couch, Soul pulled her legs open and looked down at her wet, glistening slit. Maka, suddenly realizing she'd been stripped naked, looked up at her plainly horny partner, her face scarlet.

"Well, well," she teased, "ready for me so soon?"

He only smirked back. "Oh, no," he chuckled, "I think I wanna taste you first," he whispered suggestively, drawing a mew from her. He slid lethargically down her body, nipping and kissing down her skin. He touched the tip of his tongue to her tummy, just below her belly button, and dragged it down to her inner thigh.

"Oh," she whimpered as Soul continued to tease her with his tongue, licking around her outer lips, which he noticed she'd shaved. He trailed his tongue languidly around her hairless skin, ignoring her impatient tugs on his hair, trying to get him to drag his tongue to her dripping wet slit. She heaved her hips off the couch, whining at him to get to the point, but he only forced her back down onto the couch. All while staring at her suggestively, an annoying smirk plastered on his face, Soul slowly pulled her lips open, holding her like that. She bit her lip and whimpered. With one more irritating grin, Soul dipped his head down and flicked his tongue out, briefly making contact with her clit. Maka gasped.

"Ah! S-Soul!"

Soul smiled; he liked hearing his name roll off her lips. He always had, but somehow, hearing it now was even better. He licked her softly again, earning himself another moan. Gently, he rubbed her clit with the tip of his tongue, flicking his tongue up and down across the sensitive nub. Maka groaned and arched her back off the cushions.

"Soul," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his torso, holding him in position. He groaned and kept flicking his tongue across her clit, adoring the way his name came off her lips. However, he still needed to get back at her for leaving him so fucking horny! Latching his lips over her clit and sucking hard, he wasted no time in shoving his finger into her soaked pussy, fingering her fast. She screamed in pleasure as he penetrated her for the first time, unrelentingly pounding into her slick folds. She couldn't help smiling; this was almost exactly how her daydreams would go. Although, she would readily admit, this was far better than daydreaming.

Soul moaned, looking up at her as she twisted and writhed beneath him; it was so fucking sexy, the way she cried out, the way she said his name, God, the way she _screamed! _Every time she did, his erection throbbed harder; all the blood in his body must have rushed down there!

"Ah, ah, ahhhhh, _Souuuuul!_" Maka twitched and squirmed, holding Soul even tighter with her legs, which he lifted a hand to caress. As her cries grew more high-pitched, Soul already knew what was happening before she told him.

"Soul, I-I think I'm gonna..._ooooohhhhh_..."

Soul chuckled. No way, he thought, _this _was his revenge! He pulled out of his meister and licked her clit one more time before climbing back up to her level, smirking and kissing her deeply. She moaned.

"Soul..." she whined, "no fair..."

"Totally fair," he moaned back, nipping at her ear. She sighed and tugged on his hair, capturing him in a passionate kiss. She grasped his rock-hard dick and got a surprised yelp out of him. She smirked.

"Okay, Soul," she murmured huskily, "No more teasing now."

Staring into her dark green eyes, burning with passion and desire, he could only nod. He gently pushed her legs open and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Maka..." he muttered, "are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed him. Groaning, he held her hips down and pushed into her tight opening, gasping. Maka cried out, lifting her back off the couch and wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him tightly. As Soul began moving inside of her, pulling out and pushing back in, she moaned and whined, biting her lip and scratching her nails down his back.

"S-S-_Souuuul!_" she moaned, pulling him closer to her. He groaned, still thrusting into her, and bit down on her neck, making her let out a cry and arch her back again. He himself had to hold back from giving in to the scream that tried to burst from his chest. However, Maka's name escaped his lips more than once as she groaned and whined and whimpered, cried his name and left scratch marks on his back.

"Soul! F-faster...harder...d-deeper! _Nnhh!_"

Moaning and sucking on her skin, he obeyed her. He lifted a hand and rubbed one of her nipples, earning another moan. She gasped and panted, holding Soul close to her. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and thrusted her hips, attempting to mimic his actions. Soul moaned, moving his hips faster and forcing her to scream his name again. He put his hands on her waist to support himself and then slammed into her harder; he could feel his orgasm riding on the line, but he wanted Maka to finish first.

"_Sooouuuul!_" she cried, holding him tightly. Her moans had evolved into screams, and her body was tightening up. She gasped and panted and screamed, teetering on the edge of her climax. Smirking, Soul slid one hand down her body and between her legs, rubbing her clit gently. And that pushed her over the edge.

Her body becoming suddenly rigid, she threw her head back and screamed.

"_Soooouuul!_"

Her dripping walls tightened around him until he gave in and let his climax hit him, hard. He grunted, gritting his teeth and somehow finding the strength to continue thrusting into her, riding out their orgasms. After what seemed like forever, Soul finally pulled out of Maka, collapsing on top of her. The two of them panted for air a little while longer. Finally, Maka put her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh…my…God…" she gasped, "that was…that was…"

"Utterly fucking amazing?" Soul finished for her. Maka giggled and nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Soul?"

"Mm-hm?" he was already drifting off to sleep.

"I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was a long-ass time to make you wait to read a lemon, I know, but admit it, the story itself was pretty funny…right? (I know I'm not very good at comedy, but I tried.)**

**Review! Oh…and take a look at my facebook page! **** Just put "DemonRider404" in the facebook search bar. :P Stay Tuned!**


End file.
